Oh No He Didn't
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Part 2 of my Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles. Running last minute wedding errands, Bella and Edward run into Mike and Jessica. Hilarity ensues, of course.


**DISCLAIMER:** These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them!

**Part 2 of my Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles.**

I sat paused at the light, thankful again for the tinted windows in my ridiculously over-guarded vehicle. Edward sat next to me, his hand resting protectively over mine. He was getting better at letting me drive lately; first to dinner in Port Angeles and now to pick up a last minute order from the caterer. My hand was shaking under his, jittery with nerves. By this time tomorrow, I would be married.

_Married_.

The word, even thought in my head, made my heart pound twice as hard. A tinge of embarrassment stained my cheeks; I knew Edward was aware of the very beat of my heart. He had heard it increase in tempo and frequency over the past few weeks and I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Bella, you're going to have a heart attack if you keep going like this," he murmured, stroking the back of my hand softly. My heart hammered as I looked at him. I was getting more and more suspicious that he had suddenly gained access to my thoughts. Either that or the impending _marriage_ had made him more attuned to reading my face.

It didn't matter. "I can't relax when you stare at me like that," I mumbled, facing his smoldering eyes. "Especially when I'm driving."

He smirked and looked away, his hand stilling over mine. "Ok, I won't look at you," he said, near to laughter. "But you can go now, its green."

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to the road. "You've evil, you know that?" My voice was just a mumble but I knew he heard my comment, and the smile in my voice.

Even I had to admit I was getting better at the twitchy pedals and speeds of my new car. Edward kept his commentary on mute until we got to the caterers and I slid the car into park. He groaned suddenly and I turned to look at him. "What is it now?" Did I park crooked? What?

But he was grinning despite his groan. "I'm going to wait in the car, ok? You should be able to handle this one. Ok?" He smiled at me and I shook my head again, confused.

"You're strange," I whispered, opening my door, leaving the keys in the ignition.

"That's why you love me," Edward called after me before I shut my door.

Walking through the door to the place, I realized why Edward stayed in the car. Jessica Stanley was standing at the counter, speaking urgently to the frazzled worker behind it. She didn't notice me, but the person standing next to her did. I groaned inwardly.

Mike walked over to me, a grin breaking out on his stressed face. "Bella! How are you? I haven't seen you all summer…" His eyes flashed down to the ring-siren on my finger. "Er, I guess your big day is tomorrow, huh?"

I just nodded. Jessica had turned at the mention of my name and her eyes narrowed. She flashed a fake grin at me and continued her rant towards the poor man behind the counter. Ignoring Mike's questions, I instead asked, "So what are you guys doing here?"

His face went bright red for a moment and then flared out to a slight blush. "Well, um…" He paused, searching for the words. He tried to play it off coolly, like he wasn't embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Well, Bella, it looks like I'm off the market. For good now."

It was a good thing I was biting on my lower lip or else I would have laughed out loud, and that would have just been rude. "Wait, what?"

Mike's grin grew wider. "Yeah, I know. She asked me last week and I said yes. Can you believe it?" I found myself shaking with silent laughter. I tried to play it off like I was cold from the air conditioning but I think Mike knew better. He ignored it though. "Ya know, kinda makes you wonder about you and me."

My shaking immediately stopped. I stared coldly at Mike, then towards Jessica. "Oh does it?" There was something wrong with Mike. I always knew there was, but did he really have to hit on me, _after_ acknowledging the ring on my finger and the fact that he accepted Jess' proposal?

"Yeah. This could've been us." Mike chuckled and I wanted to kick him in the shins. "Well, too late now Swan, you've lost your chance with Mr. Newton."

I decided the best way to handle this situation was with sarcasm. I could be rude and Mike wouldn't get it; I wouldn't feel so bad about it then. **"Oh, Mike! How **_**will**_** I go on?"**

His smile faltered as he sensed my sarcasm. Jessica was making her way over to us now. She put her arm protectively around Mike's waist, making sure her engagement ring flashed in my face. "Hi Bella. I'm sure Mike's told you the amazing news." Her eyes remained narrowed and cold towards me.

"Yeah, congratulations Jess. You guys are _so_ perfect together. Sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to finish some business here," I said, turning to walk away. "Edward's waiting for me."

I didn't watch them walk out, nor did I say goodbye. My blood was boiling under my skin. The nerve of those two! Really, they were perfect for each other, in all the wrong ways. I left the building with a small box in my hands and angrily wrenched open my door. I tossed the box into Edward's lap and I tried to ignore the fact that he was shaking with laughter. "It's not funny. You should have come in with me… Edward! Stop! It's not funny!"

He bit his lip but he couldn't help the smile across his face. And I couldn't stay irritated at him for long when he grinned like this. Edward took a deep breath and said with a completely straight face, "How was the caterer?"


End file.
